June's Bet
by GameKirby
Summary: June and the gang decided to test David If he's worthy enough to be a Little Einstein, June makes a bet that David will not use ANY gadgets for one mission or he leaves the group...forever. Will David stay a member of the Little Einsteins?


(June's Bet) My Made-up Episode, The Whole Story

Chapter 1. -Getting David-

While the gang was playing in the Rocket room, June thought "If David was one of us, he would've hang out here instead of being all alone in his castle" Leo saw June worrying about David, Leo says "What's wrong June?" June replied "It's David" Leo replies "What about him?" Annie and Quincy come by and notice June worrying. June had an idea, to test David If he was good enough to be a Little Einstein, June went alone with Rocket to David's Domain and finds him lying down in a grassy field, June leaves Rocket and pops up in front of him. David is surprised when June came in front of him, She grabs David's hand and drags him to Rocket and returns back to the others. The gang was surprised to see David came unexpectedly, June shows how the gang enters the Rocket room for a mission, David says "It's just a tree" The gang presses the secret buttons in order for the secret door to open, David says "Which one is yours June?" June replies "The one with the slide" During their song David slides along with June and then runs to the Rocket room. June grabs David to Rocket, David says "I have my Rocket shoes you know" June says "Sorry David this is a special mission" Rocket heads to his location. What does June have plan for David?

Chapter 2. -The Bet Begins-

The gang enters Rocket June makes a bet with David If he could last one mission WITHOUT his gadgets or he leaves the group forever, but If David wins he gets to do something after this mission. David removes all his gadgets, Luckily David keeps a backpack with his sneakers inside. Rocket flies to New Mexico to compete in his first test: A Rocky Hill, David leaves Rocket and decides to climb the Rocky Hill from the side instead of the pathway, Quincy says "David aren't you gonna take the pathway?" David replies "Sorry Guys I'd preferred the hard way" June worries about David getting hurt in this mission. All the sudden a desert wind covers Rocket's windows and can't see David climbing the hill, Leo activates the window-washers to clean the windows so that they can see David climb when all the sudden he grabs a loose Rock and falls off 4 Stories. Rocket catches him with his grab-nabber and David decides to take the pathway and finally grabs the flag, June writes a checklist on the bet and checks out "Rocky Hill" now David boards Rocket to his next test. What is next for David?

Chapter 3. -Swinging in the Jungle-

The gang takes David to his next location: The Jungles in Africa for his next test, June tells David "David, You almost got hurt, What where you thinking?" David replies "To prove to you guys that I have upper-body strength" Leo thinks David might be one of those Heroic-type people who do anything for attention. Rocket lands and Annie give David a Jungle hat to protect himself but he gave it back and said to Annie "Sorry I promise June not to use ANY gadgets," David must either swing across the gorge or crossed the rickety bridge to get the flag. David chooses to swing across on a vine on the way to the flag, David does a Tarzan yell (Imitates Tarzan yell) while swinging on a vine, Quincy says "That's a Tarzan yell." Annie replies "Who's Tarzan?" June replies "Tarzan was a man who was raise by Apes" David makes it across but he slips and grabs the edge hanging for his life. June tells Rocket to go to the other side and then she gets out and grabs him before he falls, The gang takes David back and tries again but this time he takes it slowly across the rickety bridge to grab the flag. Leo explains to David "We always do things the easy way so that none of us get hurt" David returns inside Rocket for his next location. Will David conquer the next test?

Chapter 4. -Into the Dark Cave-

June grabs her checklist and checks out "Jungle Bridge" and the gang heads toward the next location when all the sudden a strange sound was heard from the inside of Rocket. Annie hears it behind her, it was David's stomach growling, Leo tells David "Don't you eat anything at all?" he replies "I don't eat anything until AFTER a mission" June discovers that David's lack of energy came for not eating making him very weak for his test. Rocket lands at a caves in Oregon for David's next test, June volunteers to carry a lantern to guide David inside the cave. The gang waits outside while June takes David further inside the Dark cave, when inside they see Stalactites (The spiky things above the cave) above them, June's afraid that one of them would fall. When they traveled far they found the flag but when they got it June's Lantern breaks trapping them in the dark, June was thinking both of them would be trapped inside forever until David finds a long wooden pole and starts hitting it on the side of the cave sparking it into a torch. Both David and June travel and escape the cave back into Rocket, The gang was worry about them now they head for David's Final test. Will David complete the test or Leave the group forever?

Final Chapter -The Final Test-

June checks out "Dark Cave" and the gang travels to Alaska on a Snowy trail for David's last test, David starts feeling light-headed and weak, June offers him an Apple snack or he'll faint. David says "I'm breaking a promise on my non-eating privileges" Leo says "What do you mean 'Non-eating privileges?'" David tells the gang that his parents told him that he can be fit by eating something once a day. Rocket lands with his tank-treads on a Snowy hill David pulls out a Sweater out of his backpack until June grabs David's hand and says "Would you rather wear this winter outfit?" David leaves Rocket and travels in the snow trail looking for the flag until a blizzard blows in. Rocket and the gang see David's footprints in the snow headed toward the flag, David finally grabs the flag but all the sudden he faints by the cold of the snow, The gang finds David in the snow Rocket quickly grabs David with it's grab-nabber and puts him inside, Leo gives David a blanket to warm him up, June discovers that David might end up with Pneumonia so she quickly gets one of David's Heal patches and puts it on his forehead. David recovers and has the last flag, Leo check out "Snowy Trail" and finds out that David has won the bet from grabbing the last flag but discovers that he has a heal patch on his head thinking he broke the bet. Annie explains to David that June planted the patch when he fainted so the gang returns to the Rocket room to add a picture of David to the wall (Next to June) making him a member of the group but June says "David, what is the surprise?" David says "We're going together on a special NIGHT mission" June gulps, Leo says "Mission Completion" David pops up at the Final curtain and says "Don't forget our deal June." THE END


End file.
